


Stay

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Affairs, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Infidelity, Jared is okay at the end., M/M, Mention of Danneel - Freeform, Sad, Song Lyrics, breaking up, hurt/angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Jensen and Jared are having an affair together.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the song Stay by Sugarland. This is my first story based off a song.

_I've been sittin' here, starin' at the clock on the wall And I've been layin' here, prayin' Prayin' she won't call It's just another call from home, and you'll get it And be gone, and I'll be cryin'_

Jared was laying in bed with Jensen. He prayed that Dani wouldn't call because Jensen would go home with out a second thought. He felt his lover kissing his shoulder. He turned over and smiled. Jensen leaned over and kissed Jared softly. The younger man felt himself starting to tear up when he heard Jensen's phone going off.

_And I'll be beggin' you, baby Beg you not to leave But I'll be left here waitin' My heart on my sleeve Oh, for the next time we'll be here Seems like a million years, and I think I'm dyin' Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees I'm so tired of bein' lonely Don't I give you what you need? When she calls you to go There is one thing you should know We don't have to live this way Baby, why don't you stay?_

“Please don't go.” He said with tears in eyes.

“I'm sorry baby.” Jensen said as he got up and started to get dressed to get ready to leave.

_You keep tellin' me, baby There will come a time When you will leave her arms And forever be in mine But I don't think that's the truth And I don't like bein' used, and I'm tired of waitin'_

“I promise Jay, that I'll leave her when the time is right.”

Jared knew that it wasn't true and it would never happen. He knew that Jensen would never leave his wife. He felt the tears started to falling harder.

_I can't take it any longer, but my will is gettin' stronger And I think I know just what I have to do I can't waste another minute After all that I've put in it I've given you my best Why does she get the best of you? So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

The younger man sat at up and looked at his lover. He knew he couldn't do this more. He knew that he would have to put an end to it. He gave Jensen a sad smile.

“I can't keep doing this. We both know that you'll never leave Dani.”

“Don't say that Jared.” Jensen said softly.

“It's true. We've been doing this for over a year. You told after 6 months into this, you were going leave her but you didn't. I love you so much but I can't anymore. I can't give you what you need.” Jared said.

“I'll always love you.”

“I know and I'll always love you but you need to go home to your wife where you belong.”

Jensen leaned down and gave Jared one last kiss before he go up and left. Jared watched him walked out of his room and out of his life forever. The younger man laid back on his bed, he felt sad but he felt the weight being lifted from his shoulders.

_Why don't you stay? I'm up off my knees I'm so tired of bein' lonely You can't give me what I need When she begs you not to go There is one thing you should know I don't have to live this way Baby, why don't you stay?_


End file.
